Wally
|enemies = |likes = Snaggletooth, trying new things, going to school, playing with his friends, Hugo and the gang, snowball fights, music, adventures|dislikes = His father's overprotectiveness, being kidnapped, his mother's loss, confinement|powers = |weapons = Claws|fate = Reunited with his father and begins to live a happy life with his father and closest friends}}'''Wally '''is one of the tritagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's the son of Snaggletooth and Susie, and the best friend of Hugo Background Wally was born to Snaggletooth and Susie, a couple of years after they got married. He lived in a small house with his parents and was regularly babysit by Hugo. Susie was hoping to have more kids which give Wally, the opportunity to become an older brother. Sadly, a polar bear killed and ate Susie when she tried to save the family album. Snaggletooth then promised to raise Wally and keep him safe from anything, that tries to hurt him. As Wally grew, he was homeschooled by Hugo and was forced to never leave the house for any reason whatsoever. As a result of being stuck in solitude, Wally began to watch the other kids play with each other. He dreams of leaving the house and interacting with the other kids. Fortunately, Hugo was able to convince Snaggletooth to let Wally go to a public school. The next day, Wally was going a field trip to an iceberg for his first day of school. Fearing that the iceberg will collapse and sink to the bottom of the Arctic sea, Snaggletooth quickly took the next boat ride to the iceberg. He quickly grabbed Wally and planning to take him back to the house, where he'll continue to home school him. Hugo quickly stopped Snaggletooth and told him that he can't force Wally into isolation anymore. He has to let Wally interact with other kids. While the men were arguing, Wally saw some odd-looking bubbles coming from beneath the iceberg. Before Wally could get a closer look, a gigantic submarine came out of the ocean floor and trapped Wally in a cage. Hugo tried to rescue Wally by using his Black Lion super suit, but the pilot fired at a missile, which knocked Hugo unconscious. Wally was taken back to Portland where he managed to escape and lose the pilot's minions at the high school. Wally walked into the school and as he was searching for help, he accidentally bumped into the school bully, Butch. Wally tried to apologize but the bully made a merciless attempt to beat the saber-tooth tiger up. Just as Butch was about to attack Wally, Michael threw his quills at the bully, causing him to scream in pain and run away. The school gang helped Wally and asked where his mother was. He told the gang that he didn't have a mother but he does have a father. The gang was wondering if Hugo was with Wally's father and he answered yes. They were about to call Hugo but Wally told the gang, that his father isn't looking for him, due to his fear of the outside of world. To help Wally get a better understanding of overprotective fathers, Pupnick took Wally to his adoptive father, Dominic Doberman. While Wally was over there, he learned that even though Snaggletooth sounds like, he wants to ruin his son's fun, he's only doing it because he loves his son. After learning that, Wally better understands his father and why he's overprotective. He allowed Mason, to call Hugo and tell him, that Wally is heading towards the docks. Once Wally arrived at the docks, he was suddenly kidnapped by the submarine and taken to his lair. Snaggletooth, Hugo, Fenrir, Ray and the gang were kidnapped and taken to the pilot's lair, themselves. The pilot was revealed to be Professor Jack Cat, who's planning to create a freeze ray by melting icebergs from the Arctic, which will eliminate the Arctic's flora and fauna in the process. While Jack Cat was powering up, his machine, Wally managed to reconcile with Snaggletooth and restore their father-and-son bond. Hugo also had a plan of how to stop Jack Cat and save the Arctic with help from Wally. By crawling inside the machine, Wally successfully disabled the machine and safely escaped with his father and friends. Jack Cat and his minions were arrested and Hugo bought the saber-tooth tigers, a house for them to stay at and a job for Snaggletooth to work at. Personality Wally is very energetic and rambunctious saber-tooth tiger. He enjoys going on adventures, exploring and solving mysteries with his father and friends. At the beginning of the episode, Wally was excited and overjoyed about going to school for a couple reasons. First, he was willing to make some new friends. Second, he was willing to try new things at the school like classes, assignments, volunteer work and clubs. He wasn't afraid of failing because after learning Hugo's motto was to keep moving forward, Wally knows to keep trying and if he's lucky, he'll succeed. Wally loved and cared deeply for his father but he strongly disliked, his father's overprotectiveness and idea of being placed in isolation. However, Wally's curiosity got the best of him and which led to him being kidnapped by Jack Cat. As a result of Wally's stubbornness, he believed that Snaggletooth wanted to ruin his fun and dreams. Luckily, he was able to get a better understanding of why his father was so overprotective. After being reunited with his father, Wally promised to help his father whenever he's having problems whether it's home, work or personal. Just like his father, Wally enjoys playing catch with his father and loves to play with bouncy balls, In the movie, Video Game Life, Wally loves to play video games with his father. Physical appearance Wally is small and slender saber-tooth tiger wearing a beige shirt and pants. He wears a rope-like belt like his father. As a result of being a pre-teen, Wally's saber-teeth are small, which is why Hugo nicknamed him, "Little Tooth." Appearances The Black Lion 2 Wally isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is seen helping Matthew remodel the house after he got adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Wally are one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. Later in the film, he helps Hugo by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. At the end of the film, Wally is seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Wally and Snaggletooth are first people to try out the boys' new game, Racing Transformed. They loved the game and promised to play it game, the next night. Wally wasn't seen again until the ending of the film, playing Racing Transformed with his father. The Black Lion Wally serves as one of the tritagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Tigers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Students Category:Tritagonists Category:Singing characters Category:African characters Category:Martial Artists